


Breakfast in Bed

by EmJ93



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmJ93/pseuds/EmJ93
Summary: Trevelyan sleeps late. Pointless post-Tresspasser fluff....I'm terrible at summaries.





	

Greta stretched out across the bed, a happy sigh forming on her lips as she slowly pulled herself from her sleep to become aware of her surroundings. It was well into the day, she realised, noting the glare of the sun attempting to break through the bedroom curtains as she pushed against the mattress, propping herself up with her right arm. It had been a long time since she'd slept so late, and part of her began to panic that she had missed some important meeting or duty while she slept, before remembering that part of her life was over. She was no longer the Inquisitor; there wasn't even an Inquisition. She could sleep as late as she wanted.

Before she could start to consider laying back down to sleep some more, because Maker knows she deserved some rest once in a while, the door across the room burst open dramatically. Snapping her attention towards it, she was able to briefly make out a blur of black fur before a large mabari dived onto the bed, knocking her back down onto her pillow. She giggled as the dog nuzzled against her face, lifting her hand to pet him as she greeted with a gentle "Well hello, Barkley."

The mabari barked happily in response, and she heard a familiar exasperated sigh from across the room.

"He's a dog, Cul. If he wants to climb on the furniture, he's going to climb on the furniture." Leaning around the mabari for a better view, Greta found her husband crossing the room, hair still a mess of unruled curls and a tray piled with food in his hands. "You made breakfast?"

A smile spread across his face, eyes softening as they met with hers. He'd seemed to smile a lot more since they'd disbanded the Inquisition, and she was entirely certain she would never tire of seeing him happy. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Are those Orlesian pastries?" She queried, pushing back into an upright position and craning her neck to get a better look at the tray of food in Cullen's hands, an excited grin taking over her face. "Because I'm _always_ hungry for Orlesian pastries."

Cullen chuckled. "Yes, I am aware of your unhealthy love of Orlesian baked goods."

Setting the tray down by the bed, he went about trying to shoo Barkley back to the floor. This was a process that took longer than it probably should, both man and mabari as stubborn as each other, and only ended when the giggling former-Inquisitor intervened, bribing her husband with kisses and his dog with Mabari Crunch to find a middle-ground.

The dog now curled up happily at the foot of the bed, munching on treats, Cullen climbed under the blankets beside her, arms wrapping around his wife instinctively. She snuggled in closer, claiming a kiss before resting her head against his chest, and wishing they could lay like this forever. Though she knew that there still much to be done, even with the Inquisition disbanded, and that she had to be the one to do it, for now those thoughts were far from her mind, and she was quite content to laze away the afternoon in her husband's arms.


End file.
